


What turns Kakashi on?

by sexuallylevi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexuallylevi/pseuds/sexuallylevi





	What turns Kakashi on?

\- Sweat. Like after you finish working out and you’re out of breath and the sweat is visible on your body, it’ll get Kashi heated pretty quickly.

\- If you sit on his lap and face him and then pull his mask down to kiss him, he’ll grip your hips and grind against you, his cock beginning to harden already.

\- Neck kisses!!!!!!!

\- His knees go weak seeing you in lingerie. (Especially red lace)

\- If Kakashi is kissing down your body and stops at your inner thighs and glances up at you, blood is gonna rush to more places than just his cheeks. Kashi loves seeing the faces you make and hearing the whimpers and whines that slip out of your mouth.


End file.
